Monsters Capable of Having Feelings?
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Ben Grimm has always had his appearance as a setback from being in the public, in fear of being discriminated. However, there was one person who helped him realize that his personality was what count: Alicia. Now that she died, what is he to do? plz revie


**I absolutely hate finals! I have a French final, then Science final, then Math final, then Social Studies final. I absolutely hate finals!!! Enough of my bickering, this is a oneshot about our ever-lovin' blue eyed Thing and his life. Please review!**

Monsters Capable of Having Feelings?

Many people think that how you look is what you are in the inside. Things do not pass for what they are, but for what they seem. Most things are judged by their jackets, or in my case, my outer appearance. I've always tried to fit in, but I'm always the one who is the outsider. Whenever I walk out on the streets, people look at me as if I'm a monster, but that doesn't bother me as I **know** I am a monster. However, it does bother me when people say I have a monstrous personality. I don't have one, and I never will, even if I don't look like my old, handsome human self.

Why don't people understand that appearance isn't everything? Why do people think that I am a monster on the inside? Even though Bruce Banner aka The Hulk told me that people look up to me as a hero, I still have doubts. Why do people run away from me when they know I am The Thing?

I tried to shake the thought out of my head as I enjoyed the scene in front of me. Johnny was being scold by Susie while Reed leaned against the counter, drinking his coffee amused. When I saw Reed, I couldn't help but feel anger. It was his entire fault that I am in this rocky mess. It was his entire fault that I get remarks from people saying I'm ugly and that I'm monstrous. I didn't want to point faults at my best friend, but I couldn't help myself. Because of his space experiment, I am in this rocky body. Don't get me wrong, I love Stretch, but sometimes it's hard to forget that he is the reason behind my rocky appearance.

No matter how many times I blame him for my appearance, he's not entirely at fault. He had tried to give me so many medicines and treatment, but I rejected them. All because of the one person who loved me as the Thing…Alicia Masters. I was afraid that Alicia would have hated me as the plain Ben Grimm. My conscious didn't let me inject any medicine or cure to come back to my old self. However, that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered to me now.

My love had died. She had died. Alicia Masters, the only person who didn't care of who I looked, other than Sue, Johnny, and Reed, died. She had rheumatic fever, which was severe, even though it was only common in children. I still remembered that day when I held her hand at her death bed and waited for her to talk to me. She opened her eyes, revealing her hazy brown eyes. She told me to not worry about what people thought of me and not to take anything to heart. She told me that she'd always be in my heart and not to mope over her. Then, after saying good-bye, she had left the world closing her eyes for the last time.

I had never been able to forget that faithful day so many years ago. Here, today, I still live moping around. I knew that I should have taken her advice and moved on, but it was so hard. However, all the crime fighting and everything that had happened around here helped me forget it sometimes.

What had happened over the years was that Reed and Susie got married, and they have one son, and expecting another child. They had named the son Franklin Benjamin Richards, the middle name after me. Johnny was still single with few dates here and there. However, he still acted like a kid around five-year-old Franklin.

I, however, had not changed ever since Alicia's death. I wanted to never change. I wanted to stay in the past where Alicia had made my days joyful and gleeful. Nevertheless, that will never, ever happen. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Reed, who had a worrisome expression on his face.

"Ben, are you alright?" he asked, just like he always did when I was spacing out.

I tried to keep on a bright attitude, "Of course, Stretch. After all, I'm the ever-lovin' blue-eyed Thing."

Reed cocked his eyebrow as if he was amused. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You do know that Alicia won't come back. I'm sorry, but that's the truth, Ben. Why are you hurting yourself like that?"

"I don't know! Probably the woman of my life is dead, and I miss her!" I exclaimed, receiving a shocked expression from Reed. I sighed, knowing that what I did was wrong, "I'm sorry. It's just so hard. You don't have that problem; you have Susie and Franklin and one more coming. You don't know what's it's like to be lonely." I tried my best to not to let my tears out, but it threatened to come. I pushed my way and left Reed puzzled, who was companied by Susie who had Franklin in her arms.

I went to the weight-lifting room, and put on the highest weights there were in the building. I lifted them for every couple of minutes and stayed that way for many hours. I hadn't realized how much time had passed by until Susie came into the room, announcing dinner.

I sighed, and then put the weights down. I went into the kitchen, where plates were set, filled with ribs and vegetables. Sitting down because Matchstick, I played with my food until the flame brain talked to me.

"Ben, man, why are you so blue today, even though you are supposed to be orange?" Johnny had asked me, and I didn't want to answer, but when Susie looked at me with concern, I couldn't do anything else other than talk.

"No reason, just missing Alicia, that's all. Don't ever think that I'd forget her, though. I loved her, and I still will love her, no matter how long it will be." I left the room, my food left untouched, and went straight into my bedroom.

Why couldn't they understand me? Why can't they accept the fact that when Alicia died, a part of me left with her too. Cautiously, I looked behind my bed to find a box I stole from Reed's lab. Reading its contents carefully, I knew that this was what I needed. It was a treatment that Reed tried to give me, but after intense research that this would have killed me instead. Exactly what I needed.

I opened the cap and took a sniff. Instantly, my body felt paralyzed. I felt my chest tighten. I felt my eyes feel droopy. I knew that this was the wrong way to go, but it was the only way that would make me happy. As I rapidly saw my room for the last time, I heard footsteps in the hallway. I tried to smile. At least now they would know the extent of my love for Alicia. Before long, I felt my eyes becoming very heavy, and as I was about to leave the world, I heard cries of 'Ben' in the distance, only to be ignored as I closed my eyes into eternal sleep.

**Sorry this was so depressing. Finals make me depressing, so this was the best I could do. Please review! And say good luck to me on my finals!**


End file.
